A New Beginning
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Ahhh... It's a new beginning for some, including Boss, Caitlin, Natsu, and Howdy. And also...a new double agent?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhh... Another fine finish. This one is relatively short, and its sole purpose is just to introduce primarily. It's very relaxing compared to the rest, and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The New Beginning

Boss and Caitlin stared across at each other. Caitlin sat on one of the stools across from Boss while he reclined in his armchair. Natsu and Howdy were also there sitting at the clubhouse table.

Boss cleared his throat. "So, you guys are for sure, Howdy and Natsu?"

"Yup," Howdy replied. "We want kids. How about you guys?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "I think it would be a new beginning."

"This isn't supposed to be poetry, so don't make it," Boss muttered.

"Screw you, I can make anything sound poetic. Oh wellys, it WOULD be a new beginning. I mean, I think we should both have kids at the same time because we were proposed at nearly the same time, we got married on the same date, and et cetera."

"But why can't we just be a couple for a while?" Boss inquired. "I don't exactly think..."

"C'mon, Boss! It'll be a good experience," Natsu interrupted. "You'll have something else to be proud of if the kid turns out good. It might be a boy..."

"Good point... But how..."

"...Uh... Go ask Mike. He knows everything."

Boss just sort of let his jaw drop. "That's the last guy I'd ask for help even though he knows frickin' everything about frickin' everything..."

"I guess we just experiment...," Caitlin suggested.

"TEST TUBE BABIES!" Natsu shouted randomly.

"Where did that come from?" Howdy asked.

"Uh..."

"We'd need more money, that's what I know, to support the whole family," Boss declared. "But CC, where do you get your money?"

Caitlin stood up abruptly. "I FIND IT ON THE STREET...," she lied as she sat back down.

"I DO, TOO...," Natsu agreed.

"I was a'wonderin'," Howdy murmured. "We guys would still have to work 'cuz the gallies wouldn't be able to just get up everyday with the labor of kids and search for it on the street... I'm gonna go work for a department store!"

"I'm gonna look for a job at a construction company," Boss announced. "I think I'd be really good at-"

"Getting your head knocked off by a big bar. Grand." Caitlin shrugged.

"...Yes, it would be so grand."

"So do we try tonight?" Howdy asked.

"Yes, I suppose," Caitlin responded.

Howdy and Natsu got up from the table. "We can try," Natsu guessed. "Hopefully it might work."

Boss nodded. "Yeah."

"See y'all later!" Natsu and Howdy bade as they walked out the door.

Once Natsu and Howdy exited the clubhouse, Boss just looked up at Caitlin and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm cool with it if you don't want to..."

"I really want to do this," Caitlin whispered back. "Why?"

"I'm just...never mind," Boss mumbled.

"What?"

"What if I do something wrong? What if something bad happens? What if someone says something about it?"

"Boss, don't worry about it. Worry is what keeps everyone away from their goals." She got up from her stool and walked over to Boss. "I don't care if you do something wrong, I don't care if anything bad happens, and I definitely do not care what someone else will think of it."

Boss sighed. "Alright, if you really want to..."

The next morning...

"I wonder where CC was last night? She WAS supposed to come to Kareoke Night..." Mike glanced over at Stella. "She never does this without an excuse."

Stella shrugged as she played with her wedding band. "Sometimes we all just need time to ourselves and stay home on big nights."

"But still!" Mike puffed his cheeks up. They were currently sitting in the living room.

Contiguously Caitlin ran into the living room. "Sorry, sorry, sorry I couldn't make it last night!" she apologized as she ran over to Mike. "There was something more important going on."

"Such as...?" Mike inquired as he flashed his chocolate brown eyes.

"...Uh... It's a surprise! You'll see soon enough."

Mike turned pale. "What happened?"

Caitlin sat down on the couch. "It's a surprise."

Mike's color continued to fade. "You DIDN'T..."

"Didn't do what?"

"You COULDN'T have..."

"Couldn't have done what?"

"...In about three or four weeks, right?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Aha! You just admitted it." Mike flashed his sparking eyes.

Caitlin paused. "...Gah, I hate you. Wellys, yeah. I'm hoping to be pregnant in three days. I just wanted you to know because it may interfere with Bad Ham business. Natsu is, too."

"...Natsu too?" Mike leaned back in his leather chair and sighed. "This is crap! Who can I get to replace both of you?"

Caitlin grinned. "I know exactly who."

Later...

"Where am I going?" Kayla inquired Caitlin, Natsu, and Megan as they dragged Kayla toward the Bad Hams Place.

Caitlin flashed her sapphire eyes. "You'll see."

The three double agents dragged Kayla through the front door of the Bad Hams Place and down the stairs and through the front room and into the living room. Kayla and Megan already knew about Caitlin and Natsu's plans, so they knew the deal. Well, Kayla did not know she was being asked to be...

"A double agent for the Bad Hams?" Kayla asked Mike as sparks grew in her eyes.

Mike nodded. "Sure. Since CC and Natalie will be busy enough... You know? Well, I don't, but meh."

Kayla nodded eagerly. "Of course, I'll be a double agent!"

"Great, you can start today. I don't really have any plans, but I need you and Dilla to help me in a new plan for later in the year... Now, Kayla, first comes first though: what will be your alias?"

"Kay-Z!" Kayla shouted.

"That's good and cool with me," Mike responded. "Now, CC and Natalie, you can leave."

"Fine then!" Caitlin retorted as she and Natsu walked out of the living room.

Kayla glanced around the living room. "This is a nifty little place... I thought it would be decorated with bars and chains and crap. IT'S WARM!"

"...Okay?" Mike shrugged as he leaned back in his leather chair.

"WHERE DID MY WEIGHT LIFTING VIDEO GO?" Number 1 yelled as he walked into the living room.

And one look at Number 1 was enough to send Kayla bouncing off the walls. Everything seemed to sparkle and shine around him. Kayla's eyes grew ruby red hearts in her eyes as she whispered, "Hi, who are you?"

Number 1 glanced over at Kayla and blushed. "Oh, sorry, new Bad Ham? I'm just looking for my video; I think Number 2 took it. I'm Number 1, and you are...?"

"My real name's Kayla, but my alias is Kay-Z."

"Ooo, pretty gallie, are ya? You just join a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, I did." Kayla blushed and rubbed her forehead.

"You can help me find my video. Let's go beat down Number 2 and get it back from him!"

"Alright." Kayla blushed as she followed Number 1 out of the living room.

Mike watched them exit and then laughed. "I can already tell they're gonna be together. I might wanna watch how she'd beat down Number 2... Maybe I should." He then got up and exited the living room after them.

Megan glanced around the living room. "...I'm gonna go hang out with Stella, then," she remarked as she walked out of the room to find Stella.

At the clubhouse...

"I think I did good," Boss commented as he and Howdy sat at the clubhouse's table.

"I think I did, too," Howdy announced. "When 'r' you gonna go to the doctor's office?"

"I guess in two days, I suppose."

"It'd be freaky if their due dates were on the same day."

"Yeah, yet it'd be awesome, Howdy."

Meanwhile...

"OW! Stop that!" Number 2 shouted as Number 1 and Kayla kicked him while he was on the ground. Mike was standing back and watching how Kayla beat him down. Megan and Stella were laughing, and so were the rest of the Numbers.

"Gimme back my video!" Number 1 demanded.

"Alright! Good God, just stop kicking me!" Number 2 stood up when they stopped kicking him and walked over to a shelf. He pulled out the Weight Lifting Video and gave it to Number 1. "There, take your frickin' video. I don't need it anyway!"

"Yay!" Kayla yayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Middle Of The New Beginning

A few days later...

The big hospital seemed even larger in Hamster City as Caitlin and Natsu walked in with Boss and Howdy. They were rushed in through rooms, through x-ray machines, through waiting rooms, and finally into a regular room. The doctor first stood in front of Natsu and began talking.

"Well, it looks like you will have twins: a boy and a girl," he announced to Natsu and Howdy.

"YAY!" Natsu yayed loudly.

"Woot," Howdy wooted.

The doctor walked over to Caitlin and Boss. "You two will be having a baby..."

"BOY?!" Boss shouted.

"...Yes."

"YES! VICTORY! I DID DO IT!"

"...What the crap is he talking about?" the doctor whispered to Caitlin.

"...I don't know," Caitlin murmured under her breath.

"The due date is August 10," he remarked.

"A month before my bday! YAY!" Caitlin yayed.

Once they were released from the hospital, Boss remarked, "Let's go out for dinner. We had to skip lunch, thanks to the hospital." He shrugged.

The group walked into a nice restaurant and sat down at a table inside. Boss was going on and on...and on...and on...about having a baby boy being due. He just wouldn't shut up about it.

"Let's name him Boss, Jr.!" Boss declared.

"That would make you bossy," Caitlin laughed.

"...Shut up," he murmured.

"Ours should be Kaylee and Jayson," Natsu remarked.

"It's your kiddies, Natty, so I think it should be what you want it to be," Howdy responded as he shrugged.

"I don't think that would exactly make me actually bossy if I just said 'we're gonna name him Boss, Jr.', would it?" Boss inquired.

"Yes," the other three hamsters replied in unison.

"...Well, anyway...," Boss murmured, "...did you get that job yet, Howdy? I did."

"At the department store? Heck yeah. Good thing, too," Howdy responded.

"This chat is boring," Caitlin mumbled.

A little later...

"Wow, I'm crazy not to have been in the Bad Hams a long time ago," Kayla remarked as she and Number 1 sat in the living room on the couch. Mike was reclined in his leather arm chair with Stella on his lap, Roger was sitting in another chair, and Becky and Megan were sitting on the floor in front of the fire. Number 2 and Number 3 were playing cards at the card table.

"Yeah, you really are," Mike agreed.

Number 1 glanced over at Kayla. "You're really nice, you know? Well, you know what I mean..."

Kayla blushed. "What do you mean?"

Number 1's cheeks turned cherry red. "I like you."

"Awww," Mike sound-effected.

"Enough with the sound effects, I really like you, Kay-Z," Number 1 whispered.

Kayla blushed. "Like-like?"

"Yeah, I want you to know that."

"Awww," Mike sound-effected again.

"Shut up, man," Number 1 murmured.

"I like you, too, Number 1," Kayla whispered.

"WOO! YAY!" Number 1 wooed and yayed as he stood up and danced.

"You dance like crap, Number 1," Mike condescended.

"Shut up, man," Number 1 retorted as he continued dancing. "...So we're a couple, right?"

"Yes, I guess," Kayla whispered.

"YAY! WOO!" Number 1 continued dancing.

Right then Caitlin and Natsu walked into the living room.

"Our due dates are the same! August 10!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Grand, that's only two and a half weeks from today," Mike muttered.

"My baby is a boy, and Natsu's are twins, a boy and a girl."

"We're a couple!" Number 1 shouted as he pointed at Kayla. "YAY!"

"Wow, when was the last time I heard him say 'yay'?" Number 2 murmured as he set down his cards.

"So what will be the names?" Mike inquired.

"...Boss wants ours to be Boss, Jr.," Caitlin sighed.

"That's retarded, just to say. Why two? One is stupid enough."

"Ours will be Kaylee and Jayson," Natsu remarked.

"That's pretty good. Kay and Jay?"

"Yeah."

"You do know what it's time for now, right?"

"What?"

"Baby shopping. The funnest fun you'll ever have." Mike shrugged.

"YAY!" Caitlin yayed as she and Natsu ran out of the living room.

"...We won't see them for a while, no?" Mike shrugged again. "That'll give time for me to explain my plan for later..."

Later...

"Man, all the little kids get to have everything," Boss murmured while Caitlin brought in all of her bags full of baby items. "I never had anything; my parents couldn't afford all of this crap."

"Never mind that, Boss, just help me with these bags!" Caitlin called.

"Alrighteh, whatever," Boss mumbled.

The night of August 9...

"Is everything ready?" Caitlin called weakly from Boss's armchair. "For him?"

"Yeah," Boss responded as he leaned up against the back of the armchair. "I think it all is. I can't wait..."

"We're going first thing in the morning," Caitlin groaned as she rubbed her bulged stomach. "I can't take this any longer."

"Hmm... Do you think we ought to just start driving tonight since it's four hours away?"

"Yeah. Be sure to bring the stuff that we'll need."

"Don't worry about that." Boss sighed. "We need Natsu and Howdy-"

"Here already," Howdy called as he and Natsu walked through the clubhouse's front door.

"...That's strange," Caitlin mumbled. "You got everything you need?"

Natsu held up a large bag. "Yee."

"Alrighteh, let's go!" Boss called as he helped Caitlin stand back up. The four hamsters then got into Caitlin's car and starting on their journey to Hamster City...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The End Of The New Beginning

August 10...

"Are we there yet?" Caitlin moaned as she massaged her bulged stomach. "It's startin' to kick in me..."

"Hold on, we're goin' over the bridge," Boss whispered as he drove the car.

"Thank God," Natsu murmured.

The small car passed over the bridge and into the beautiful streets of Hamster City, only the largest hamster city in the country. Hamsters filled its streets this early Tuesday morning. Vendors were going up and down the streets with their carts trying to sell their goods. There were not many cars on the streets though.

The small car drove all the way to the Hamster City Hospital. Boss and Howdy rushed the girls inside to the front desk. Nurse looked up at Boss and exclaimed, "Oh, it's John again! Where's your brother?"

"What the CRAP?" Caitlin shouted.

"...I dunno...," Boss murmured.

A few minutes later, the nurses and doctors took Caitlin back to the emergency room. Boss, Natsu, and Howdy followed closely behind while Caitlin was roaring with pain. They lied her down on the table, but something happened...

"Hey! HASHAA! Don't forget me...and us!" a demanding voice shouted from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned toward the doorway. And, yes, once again, there was Mike with the rest of the Bad Hams. Kayla and Megan walked in, but they were not in their Bad Ham disguises, but no one really cared. Mike crossed over to Caitlin and whispered, "You can stop now."

"No, you frickin' can't," Caitlin retorted.

Mike paused. "DAMMIT!"

"GASP!" the nurses and doctors gasped.

"Shut up, you." Mike kneeled beside Caitlin. "Put it up for adoption, SOMETHING! Or-"

"Hey, you, shut up," Caitlin retorted. "I'm hurting, so let them get this over with."

Mike spat curses while he stood up and walked a few paces away. Boss held Caitlin's paw tightly, and Natsu, Kayla, and Megan all held onto her other paw. Howdy stood next to Boss, and Stella stood next to Mike and clutched his arm. The doctor and nurses stood around and began the operation.

A few minutes later, the operation was over. Boss's face was pale and he was a bit unbalanced. Caitlin opened her eyes that had been closed shut tightly and glanced around. "Is it over?"

"Yeah, and your husband is a big sissy and needs his pads," Mike muttered.

"...Shut up, man," Boss retorted.

A nurse walked back in with a bundle of blankets. She handed Caitlin the bundle of blankets. "Congrats, it's a boy."

Caitlin opened the bundle of blankets to find her new son, a petite baby hamster with small traces of fur. He had his eyes closed tightly. Caitlin ran her paw along his small face. Boss looked at his new son and whispered, "He's beautiful..."

"Yes," Caitlin whispered.

"Awww, yeah, whatever," Mike murmured.

"I name him...Boss, Jr., aka Bossy," Caitlin announced loudly.

Bossy opened his eyes quickly and looked up at Caitlin with sapphire eyes. He then saw Boss and looked at Caitlin with wonder and at Boss with confusion in his bright, big eyes. Mike looked over the new parents' shoulders at the newborn.

"Wow, he's cute, just to say," Mike mumbled. "...Don't repeat that, otherwise I'll-"

"AWWW, HE'S SO FRICKIN' CUTE!" Stella awww-ed as she looked at Bossy. She ripped the bundle of blankets that had him in them from Caitlin and lifted him up into the air. Bossy looked back at Stella with glossy sapphire eyes.

"AWWW!!!"

Bossy did not like being awww-ed at and being ripped out of Caitlin's paws. He displayed an unpleasant look on his face before exploding with a cry. "WAHHH!"

"AHHH!" Stella screamed as she handed him back to his mother. "I'm sorry! Sorry, CC!!!"

"Awww, my poor, sweet baby," Caitlin whispered as she rocked him. "Don't cry, poor, sweet baby..."

Bossy looked up at Caitlin and stopped crying. He still looked up at her with wonder in his eyes. Bossy looked over at Boss still with a confused look on his face.

"...He's not looking at me right, is he?" Boss inquired as he rubbed the back of his head.

Caitlin shrugged as she hugged him. "Awww...my poor, sweet baby..."

Natsu doubled over. "My turn now," she breathed in sharply. A nurse led her over to a hospital bed next to Caitlin and lied her down. The three other double agents held her paws with Howdy. This operation took longer since Natsu was having twins. When the operation was over, a nurse handed Natsu her two twins. "Congrats, it's a boy and a girl."

Natsu awww-ed loudly. "AWWW, KAYLEE AND JAYSON!"

"Aka Kay and Jay," Mike mumbled. "Frick... This is sickening almost."

"How so?" Caitlin inquired.

"Everyone's like 'AWWW, OH MY FRICKIN' GOD' and blah blah blah and yada yada yada..."

"AHH! ARE WE LATE?" Lucky shouted as she ran into the room with Celena.

Everyone glared at them.

"I suppose we are...," Celena murmured.

"This is ALL your fault, Celly!"

"How?"

"You said we should wait!"

"...Frick."

THE END OF THE BEGINNING


End file.
